


Unwind

by lj_todd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: He'd been numb for days.He'd spent a day at the bottom of a bottle of Statesman whiskey.Which was why he now found himself standing outside Champ's office door.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @michief11things over on Tumblr.   
> It is a sequel to my story "Swing and Swat", helps to read that first but not completely necessary either.

Tequila walked the halls of Statesman feeling as though he was walking through ice water.

He'd been numb for days. Ever since that damn mission had gone sideways and he'd been forced to watch four fellow agents, three Statesman and one of the few Kingsman left, die. And he'd been helpless to stop it. If not for a quick and daring rescue led by Whiskey and Roxy he would have joined the others.

He had been tempted, oh so tempted, to find a dealer and buy something to make the numbness go away.

But he kept remembering that day in the boardroom.

The promise he'd made.

So instead he'd spent a day at the bottom of a bottle of Statesman whiskey until Ginger had gently nudged him out of it, though she seemed grateful he was only drunk and not high, and, once he'd sobered up and at least showered, he realized if he tried to crawl back into the bottle it wouldn't end well. Drunk him made stupid decisions. Drug related decisions. And he couldn't, _wouldn't_ , do that.

Which was why he now found himself standing outside Champ's office door.

He stood there, hesitant, staring at the polished wood, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Before he could muster up the courage to knock or walk away, the door opened, and Champ was standing there.

The man said nothing at first, merely stood there, watching him.

And then he moved, slowly, as though worried he might spook Tequila, and he silently ushered the younger man into the office.

Tequila didn't know what to do with himself once inside, hearing the door quietly click shut behind Champ, and he found himself standing by the large desk, fingers dancing idly over the polished surface, unable to find his voice even though he felt like he could say something. Luckily, Champ seemed to understand and his hand rested against Tequila's back, guiding him towards the couch in the corner.

It took no encouragement for Tequila to sink down into the buttery soft leather and he didn't protest when Champ sat next to him, reaching out to pull him into the older man's lap.

It should have been ridiculous, should have felt ridiculous, but Tequila tucked himself against Champ's chest, ducking his head, trying to hide his tears and felt something akin to relief wash over him. He let out a soft sound when Champ's hands ran over his back and sides, comforting, and he clung to the man.

"It's alright, boy," Champ whispered, pressing a kiss to Tequila's temple. "It's alright. You did good, you did real good, coming to me like this. I'm proud of you, boy. If you need to cry you go right ahead and cry. I've got you. I got you, boy."

Tequila let out a low whine and slowly, oh so slowly, lifted his head.

His vision was blurred from unshed tears but he didn't want to cry.

He drew a deep breath and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Champ's lips, hesitant, uncertain how he would be received despite the man's previous attentions.

When he drew back it was to judge Champ's reaction and he was surprised when Champ reached up, cupping his face between those broad hands.

"You sure, boy," Champ asked softly. "I want you to be sure."

Tequila felt a swell of something, something warm and good, in his gut and he blinked away the tears.

"I'm sure," he whispered "I...I want you to help me...help me forget this...this ache...I want you to...to remind me that I'm alive."

Champ regarded him for a moment before he gave a nod and leaned, hands sliding up to run through Newt's hair, tugging lightly, angling his head as he liked to catch his mouth. Champ kept it surprisingly soft for a moment, but, when Tequila whimpered, he quickly deepened it. Tequila felt a little dizzy with it. He gave as good as he got, gripping broad shoulders, lips parting, kissing just as desperately.

Need, hot like a brand, burned through his belly and he keened as he felt Champ's cock harden beneath him. He rocked his hips, shifting about in the older man's lap, breaking the kiss with a gasp.

"Champ..." He whined as Champ mouthed at his jaw, his throat, leaving dark marks in tanned flesh. "Champ...please..."

"Just easy, boy," Champ rumbled in reply, nuzzling at Tequila, licking over one of the marks he'd just left. "I've got you."

In his haze, that strange mix of numbness and pleasure that made him feel like he was float, Tequila didn't fully register being lifted and moved, stripped of his clothing before being pressed back into the couch. He blinked and was about to say something, what he couldn't be sure, only to gasp when Champ knelt, sideburns scratchy against his thighs as the older man's mouth wrapped around his cock.

Tequila's fingers tangled in Champ's hair as his hips bucked.

Champ hummed around him, making him gasp again, as his hands settled on Tequila's hips and pushed them back down, easily taking control again.

Tequila moaned as Champ ran little kitten licks to the tip of his cock, tonguing the slit teasingly, circling the head before tilting his head and suckling as he sank down, taking Tequila into his throat, relaxing around it, nearly able to take it completely.

Tequila cursed, fingers tightening in the older man's hair, hips twitching, unable to thrust like he wanted, not with Champ's hands pinning him down.

Champ's head bobbed up and down, taking Tequila deeper and deeper each time until his nose brushed against the hair at the base of the younger man's cock. Tequila whined and his head fell back, eyes squeezed shut as, oh so slowly, Champ lifted his head, licking along the underside of his cock, one hand moving to stroke it as he lapped at the head, sucking the pre-cum that pooled in the slit.

When Champ's other hand left his hip Tequila bucked, hips rolling, pushing his cock through the ring that Champ's hand made, pushing the head of his cock against the man's mouth. He jerked when, unexpectedly, Champ rubbed the tips of his fingers over his hole.

"Ch...Champ!"

Champ grinned, releasing the tip of Tequila's cock with a lewd pop, looking up at the younger man with a heated gaze.

"Tell me, boy," Champ rumbled and Tequila shivered. "You tell me how you want it and I'll give it to you. I'll take care of you, boy. I'll take good care of you."

Tequila let out a soft sound and, using the grip he still had on Champ's hair, tugged the man up, kissing him, lasting himself on the older man's tongue.

When he pulled back, panting for breath, he ran his tongue over Champ's lower lip, smirking when it made the older man growl with need.

"Fuck me, cowboy," Tequila purred, pressing a quick kiss to Champ's lips again.

Champ grinned like a cat that had ate the canary.

"With pleasure, boy."


End file.
